A proper relationship
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: (Really Bad, read other KND story instead!) When Numbuhs 362, 86 and 60 are forced to move into Sector V's treehouse for a while, someone attacks them and kidnaps Numbuh 362. Working together with Sector NJ, can they find Numbuh 362 before it's too late? Even better, will Numbuh 1 realize that with Lizzie out of his life, that maybe there's someone better for him?
1. Chapter 1-Infestation

Note:I own none of the characters in the story other then a few OCs you will see later in the fic

It was a quiet day for Sector V, they hadn't fought an evil adult in a while and for the most part were just relaxing in their treehouse while waiting for summer break to start. But for Numbuh 1, the quiet only made things worse. His breakup with Lizzie had happened only a few weeks beforehand and he had been miserable since. While Numbuh 1 moped in his room, the rest of his sector was trying to figure out how to help him get over Lizzie.

"Man, I have never seen Numbuh 1 so upset before!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Can you blame him? He was trying get a relationship upgrade with her and she just dumped him," Numbuh 3 said back with a sense of logic for once.

"Still, we should try and come up with something to help him," Numbuh 5 said. The group tried to think about what they could do to help Numbuh 1, but a call from moonbase stopped their thoughts. Groaning, the group picked up the call as Numbuh 1 walked into the room. The group was a little shocked to see Numbuh 60 on the screen.

"Numbuh 60! What's going on! Any problems at the arctic base?" Numbuh 1 said. The rest of Sector V looked at each other, hoping that if there was a mission, it would get Numbuh 1 out of his funk.

"Yes! Someone infested it and the moonbase with seeds of vegetables! All personnel was evacuated and are being spread out among the treehouses. Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362 and I are all coming to you guys! So, you best make room!" Numbuh 60 answered before shutting off the call. Sector V looked at each other nervously.

"Who do you guys think planted the seeds?" Numbuh 2 said nervously.

"That doesn't matter right now," Numbuh 1 stated in his leader voice, "We need to make sure that we're ready incase whoever attacked the moonbase and arctic base tries to attack again! So I want Numbuhs 3 and 4 to scan the treehouse for any signs of seeds, Numbuhs 2 and 5 to clear out some of the rooms, and I will keep an eye out for our guests," As Numbuh 2 walked over to one of the rooms with Numbuh 5, he was a little creeped out at Numbuh 5's giant smile.

"Um, Numbuh 5, why are you smiling so much?" Numbuh 2 said nervously.

"Numbuh 5's smiling because she just found a way to get Numbuh 1 out of his funk," Numbuh 5 answered.

"How," Numbuh 2 questioned while a smile slowly creeped along his face.

"Because Numbuh 5 thinks that Numbuh 362 has a bit of a crush on Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2's jaw dropped. Was Numbuh 5 actually going to try and hook Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 up? But soon, Numbuh 2's smile came back.

"Do Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 know about this plan?" Numbuh 2 said as he and Numbuh 5 started to work.(Took you long enough!)

"They know, but we need to let it be natural, we can't just say 'Numbuh 1, Numbuh 362 has a crush on you! Make out!' You get that?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Oh, I hear you Numbuh 5! This is going to be the best summer break yet!

Everyone in Sector V had finished their jobs and were heading back to meet Numbuh 1 in the hanger, just as a moonbase S.C.A.M.P.E.R pulled into into it. Numbuh 1 headed over to it as Numbuh 362 came out.

"Numbuh 362, good it see you again," Numbuh 1 said to the supreme leader as he gave a salute.

"Same to you soldier," Numbuh 362 said as Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 both came off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Everyone instantly started laughing when they saw that the girls were making Numbuh 60 carry their stuff.

"Would someone please tell me why I need to do this!" Numbuh 60 grunted.

"Because carrying girl's stuff is the only thing you stupid boys are good for!" Numbuh 86 shot back. Soon Numbuh 60 and 86 were arguing, but as Numbuh 362 moved in to stop them, a giant robot smashed through the walls of the treehouse.

 **Cliffhanger! No hateful reviews! Also even though it should give away who the main ship for this is, there are going to be background ships as well. Oh, and I can't write in accents very well so you will just need to picture 4, 5 and 86 talking in their accents. Anyways, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2-Hopeless Battle

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 cried as the robot began to release kids to attack.

"Wait a minute! Why are these kids attacking us!" Numbuh 60 screamed over the chaos as he tried to find a weapon. That was a question almost everyone had on their minds. Then they saw the kid's eyes. They were dark red and had no child innocence. They were also dressed in dorky medieval times clothes.

"Maybe they traveled forward in time and they are from the time where girls wore those really pretty dresses! I loved have one of those and a be a princess!" Numbuh 3 rambled on to point where everyone just rolled their eyes and kept fighting, with the exception of Numbuh 4.

"Princess Numbuh 3 and her knight in shining armor, huh? Maybe that will be me one day!" Numbuh 4 mumbled to himself, before a blast snapped him out of his day dream. Quickly remembering what was going on, he began firing at the robot with his L.I.G.H.T.E.R( **L** aser **I** mpowered **G** un **H** as **E** xtreme **R** ange, it's a mini gun that fires heat blasts). On the other side of the room, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 86 were fighting off the kids using their P.A.K.E.R.S( **P** ointy **A** nd **K** inda **E** ven **R** eally **S** cary, they are basically rakes tops attached to your wrists)while having a talk about the newest rainbow monkeys.

"So, which one is better? The sparkly sea rainbow monkey or the super chubby rainbow monkey?" Numbuh 86 asked as she nailed a boy in the face.

"The chubby one! All the extra fat just makes it more huggable!" Numbuh 3 answered in her bubbly fashion as she hit another kid. After everyone took down most of the kids, the robot began to attack, starting by hitting Numbuh 4 with a net, pinning him to the wall.

"Don't worry about me! Just take that cruddy robot out!" Numbuh 4 said as Numbuh 3 ran to try and help him. She nodded before running back off to fight. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 had taken to the skies to fight the robot with Numbuh 5 trying to smash the cockpit of the robot with her R.A.M.M.E.R( **R** eally **A** wesome **M** onster **M** achine **R** uins Things, I know there is no T but I am doing the best I can! It's a hammer that can work like a bulldozer), and Numbuh 1 was trying to use his L.I.N.E.R to rip parts of the robot's arm off. Thinking quickly, the robot grabbed Numbuh 5 and threw her into Numbuh 2 before shooting a putty at them, gluing them to floor.

"Numbuh 5! Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 cried before being hit by a net for the robot, trapping him against the wall. Numbuh 3 tried to help him(Um, how are you going to get up there?), but was frozen by a blast of ice.

"Numbuh 3!," Numbuh 4 screamed as he struggled to free himself. Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 tried to run for it and but were both pinned down, leaving only Numbuh 362. Suddenly the robot began to spray something all over the place.

"Sleeping gas!" Numbuh 362 said drowsily. Everyone tried to get away but were all knocked out by the gas. The last thing Numbuh 1 saw before going black, was the robot reaching down to grab something.

 **Another cliffhanger? I must being feeling really mean today, although you should be able to guess what** **robot grabbed.**


	3. Chapter 3-Unexpected help

"Where are we?" Numbuh 1 was struggling to get his eyes open, but wish he had kept them shut. The treehouse was a mess. There were red eyed kids everywhere. He was tied up with the rest of the operatives with the exception of-

"Where's Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 60 screamed, shocking everyone else awake.

"You poor fools," All of the operatives whipped their heads in the direction in the voice they just heard. It was a boy with black hair and dressed in a suit. "My mother is going to make Numbuh 362 better then ever, then she is going to do the same to you!"

"Who are you?" Numbuh 86 screamed, basically reading everyone's mind.

"I am Prince Decorous, son of the great Lady Proper,"

"What did you do to all those kids!" Numbuh 2 said angrily.

"My mother and I have always wondered why kids acted so rowdy and messy. So we came up with a grand idea! We invented a machine that forces kids to be nice and neat and with Numbuh 362 under our command, we will be able to control the Kids Next Door!"

"Numbuh 362 will never answer to you creeps!" Numbuh 5 said, causing the others to start cheering and attempting to break the rope they were tied up in, causing Prince Decorous to start laughing.

"Don't bother, you can't break the ropes unless you have a weapon and we confiscated all of yours! So-" Prince Decorous started to say, but two kids jumped threw the walls, each with weapons drawn. The first was a girl with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt, glasses(Not nerdy ones), a black fedora, grey shorts and sneakers. The second kid was a boy with black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt, blue shorts, a collar, and sneakers. Both had a G.L.U.M.B( **G** um **L** oaded **U** ber **M** ulti **B** last, really strong multi gumball shot) and smiles are on their faces.

"Numbuh 20X(the girl) and Numbuh 14-Skull(the boy), what are you two doing here!" Prince Decorous demanded, clearly furious to see them in the treehouse.

"We're to finally capture you!" Numbuh 20X said before trying to shoot him.

"Children! Get them, will I return to mother!" The Prince shouted to his soldiers as he used a jetpack to fly away. Without saying a word, the children began to move towards the operatives until a third operative jumped in front of them. It was another boy that had blue hair, green eyes and was dressed in a blue shirt, a brown neckerchief, jean shorts, white cutoff gloves and red velcro sneakers.

"Numbuh 125-Speed!" One of the kids shouted. Numbuh 125-Speed didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out a N.E.T( **N** abs **E** nemies **T** errifically, Shoots nets that ensnare opponents) and begins rapidly firing, trapping many of the kids. Several tried to run but Numbuh 125-Speed outran them and trapped them.

"I'm a little insulted you think you can outrun the fastest fighter in the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 125-Speed proudly said as he continued to shoot nets at the "proper" kids, which gave Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 14-Skull the chance to blast the ones that somehow got away with their gumballs. With them distracted, some of the "Proper" kids tried to escape their nets only to find the final two kids holding them at point blank with R.O.P.E.S( **R** ay **O** bliterates **P** ersonality **E** ntrapers **S** uperbly, it reverses the properization). The first one was a redheaded boy with black eyes and dressed in a red and white striped shirt, navy shorts, and black shoes. The final member was a brown haired girl with black eyes and wearing a sweater with a rainbow monkey on it, braces, a pink skirt, and sandals.

"Numbuh 83-Delta(The boy) and Numbuh 17-Star(The girl)! Can this day get any worse?!" One of the kids groaned.

"For you, it will!" Numbuh 83-Delta said he began to hit the kids with the gun, which began reversing the properization. Within five minutes, the new sector had neutralized the proper kids and as Numbuh 83-Delta, Numbuh 125-Speed, and Numbuh 17-Star began move the unconscious bodies back onto the ship they showed up in, Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 14-Skull went over to the tied up operatives and started to remove the ropes binding them.

"For a while, Numbuh 5 thought you forgot about us," Numbuh 5 said as she stood up.

"We would never leave a KND member behind!" Numbuh 20X said, sounding a little offended at that.

"Speak for yourself," Numbuh 14-Skull muttered to himself as he started walking back to his ship.

"Since your treehouse was destroyed, do you want to come to ours?" Numbuh 17-Star said.

"Sure thing! It will be like a big slumber party," Numbuh 3 answered for the group as she ran off to go get some of her things that weren't destroyed.

"Besides, whoever you guys just fought kidnapped Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 60 said worried.

"Numbuh 362 was kidnapped by Lady Proper! O.K, you guys can come and better yet, you can help us with the search if you want!" Numbuh 20X said frantically.

"I think we'll take you up on that," Numbuh 1 said before walking off to go grab his stuff.

"So which sector are you guys?" Numbuh 2 said, trying to start a conversation. For most of the ride, the groups had be very quiet other then Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 17-Star, who were talking in back. The only time they had really all spoken was when they were moving the kids they'ed saved onto a playground to avoid suspicion.

"We're from sector NJ," Numbuh 83-Delta said, not losing focus from his flying, "incase you didn't figure it out, I'm the sector's pilot and 2X4 specialist, Numbuh 83-Delta."

"I'm Numbuh 125-Speed, one of the combat experts. I'm also the fastest fighter in KND!"

"Numbuh 14-Skull, other combat expert and fear master,"

"Numbuh 17-Star, 2X4 assistant and movie expert,"

"Numbuh 20X, sector leader and part time medic. Don't bother telling us about yourselves, we know who you are," The leader of Sector NJ said.

"We're here!" Numbuh 83-Delta yelled to his passengers in the back.

 **Chapter 3 is finished and 4 of the members of Sector NJ are the based on other media characters.**

 **Numbuh 14-Skull is Duncan from Total Drama. His code name comes from the skull on his shirt.**

 **Numbuh 125-Speed is Sonic the hedgehog. His Numbuh comes from the fact he's fast(No duh).**

 **Numbuh 17-Star is Mabel from Gravity Falls(with hints of Isabella from Phineas and Ferb). Her Numbuh comes for the fact she is the shooting star symbol on the Bill Cipher wheel and 17 sounds like blevinteen.**

 **Numbuh 83-Delta is Phineas from Phineas and Ferb. His Code Numbuh is from the idea that a Delta is a triangle and Phineas' head is shaped like a triangle.**

 **Numbuh 20X is actually based on me and what I would have wanted my codename to be.**


	4. Chapter 4-Learning the Backstory

"Welcome to Sector NJ," Numbuh 14-Skull said as Numbuh 83-Delta pulled into the hanger. Everyone stumbled off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and started to stretch their legs. It had been a very long flight.

"Cool treehouse!" Numbuh 4 said as he looked around. Numbuh 1 had to admit, the treehouse was really well designed. From what he could see, there was a boxing ring, observatory and what looked like a lab.

"Since we don't have the extra room to keep guests, you guys will be rooming together with some of my teammates," Numbuh 20X said.

"Which one of you lives in the boxing ring?" Numbuh 4 asked with a big smile on his face.

"We do," Numbuh 14-Skull and Numbuh 125-Speed answered with smiles on their faces.

"Just saying, we were planning on asking you and Numbuh 60 if you wanted to sleep with us," Numbuh 14-Skull said.

"You don't need to ask me!" Numbuh 4 responded happily, "You guys are K-E-W-L, cool!" Numbuh 1 facepalmed, but Numbuh 14-Skull and Numbuh 125-Speed just laughed it off.

"You are something else kid," Numbuh 125-Speed said before walking towards his room with Numbuh 4, Numbuh 14-Skull, and Numbuh 60. Meanwhile Numbuh 3, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 17-Star had run off somewhere.

"They probably went to Numbuh 17-Star's room, she has one of the biggest stuffed animal collection I have ever seen," Numbuh 20X said to the remaining operatives.

"Hey, Numbuh 2, could you maybe help me with something I've been working on?" Numbuh 83-Delta asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, Numbuh 83-Delta. Hey, Numbuh 1, why don't you come too?" Numbuh 2 answered cheerfully.

"I guess, I could room with you two. Which room's yours?" Numbuh 1 said.

"I sleep in the my lab, come on," Numbuh 83-Delta said. Realizing they were the last two left, Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 5 headed to the observatory, which was Numbuh 20X's room.

"Cool room," Numbuh 5 said in awe.

"Thanks," Numbuh 20X said before she sat down on her bed, turning serious, "I wanted to ask you something. How did Proper and Decorous get Numbuh 362? The moonbase has some of the best security in the KND,"

"They infected the moonbase and the arctic base with vegetable seeds," Numbuh 5 replied, "Now Numbuh 5 wants you to tell her something. Why does Prince Whatever hate you guys so much?" Numbuh 20X felt her heart skip a beat.

"I didn't really want tell you guys this yet, but it looks like a don't have a choice," Numbuh 20X said solemnly, "The prince guy hates us because back when I was first starting out with my Sector, he attacked a bunch of kids, so we stopped him. What we didn't know was he had Lady Proper for a mom and he was aiming to impress her,"

 **(Note:If you get confused by scenes were several different characters are telling the same story, skip the rest of this chapter!)**

 **With 1, 2, and 83-Delta**

"Wow, you guys have a really _proper_ history with each other!" Numbuh 2 poorly joked. Numbuh 1 and 83-Delta groaned.

"I'm so sorry," Numbuh 1 whispered to Numbuh 83-Delta.

"He's your teammate!" Numbuh 83-Delta whispered back.

"So could you maybe tell us more about the that properization thing," Numbuh 1 said, hoping to change the subject.

"It's kinda like that delightfulization chamber Father has, but it's not as strong, so Lady Proper came up with a way to make it stick," Numbuh 83-Delta ominously stated.

 **With 4, 60, 14-Skull and 125-Speed**

"What kinds of ways she does use?" Numbuh 60 said. He didn't want to show it, but he was getting worried.

"For most kids, she just takes them from their parents and that breaks them. But for more strong willed ones, the punishment gets worse," Numbuh 14-Skull replied.

"What kinds of punishment?" Numbuh 4 asked clearly worried.

"First, they get chained down in a cell, all alone, no kids to talk to," Numbuh 125-Speed reported nervously, "Then, it's a beating and the broccoli. Everyday untill you lose your will. And if you don't, you'll die from the cell anyways, it's freezing down there."

"How do you know this?" Numbuh 4 asked, clearly terrified.

 **Back to 5 and 20X**

"Because, I'm the only one ever made it out of there with my mind still intact," Numbuh 20X practically whispered, not being surprised at Numbuh 5 reaction. However the tone quickly switched when they heard a bunch of squeals, causing them to run to a window, letting them look into Numbuh 17 Star's room.

"OMG!" Numbuh 3 yelled, "You really have a super mega rainbow monkey!" Completely unaware of the conversations the others groups were having, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 17-star were casually chatting about rainbow monkeys, much to the chagrin of Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 20X.

"Can those three not remember the fact that we still need to find Numbuh 362?!" Numbuh 20X angrily groaned. Numbuh 5 just laughed.

"Numbuh 5 thinks they're letting their girly instincts get the better of them," Numbuh 5 said. Before Numbuh 20X could respond, they heard screams. Running back to the window, they saw that the girls had tied Numbuh 60 to a chair and looked like they were planning to give him a makeover. Numbuh 5 could barely kept her laughter in until she saw Numbuh 20X coming back over with two chairs and popcorn.

"Hey, we're girls so we are most likely out for the makeover thing and plus, we both need a laugh right now," Numbuh 20X responded to Numbuh 5's weird looks. Numbuh 5 smiled before sitting in the other chair.

 **Giant mood whiplash I know, but I figured you guys would need a laugh after that bombshell I dropped on you guys. Also no, I was never the lone escapee of a crazy prison. Oh, and I completely forgot about the Proper Patrol from Operation CANNON!(Starts smacking self).**


	5. Chapter 5-Rescue Rachel

It had been a week since Numbuh 362's kidnapping and the rest of group was beginning to lose hope. They had no lead on where Lady Proper was holding her and Numbuh 86 was complaining about that a lot.

"How do you not know where your Sector's arch-enemy is!?" Numbuh 86 angrily ranted one morning.

"She mainly keeps her hideouts underground and she moves them every time we beat her," Numbuh 14-Skull said before smugly testing his luck, "Fanny." Nobody was surprised when Numbuh 86 attacked him but what did surprised them was when Numbuh 14-Skull had managed to pin her down.

"Everyone stop!"

All of the operatives turned to where the voice had come from. Standing at the other end of the room was a young blonde haired boy with black eyes and dresses in a yellow shirt, sweatpants, and flip flops.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Miles, "Numbuh 125-Speed said, "O.K, now bro, what are you doing here?"

"I was using my new camera with Jason but then we saw that mean lady you guys always fight, so we chased her into the forest and she went into this big hole and I thought I would come tell you," Miles said happily. The KND operatives looked at each other, each with big smiles.

"Ok, Miles, I want you tell me and my friends here, do you still have the video of where the mean lady went?" Numbuh 125-Speed asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's right here, Mason," Miles said, not realizing he wasn't supposed to say Numbuh 125-Speed's real name. Miles handed him the camera before leaving.

"OK, so we have everything we need right here," Numbuh 20X said as she grabbed the camera from Numbuh 125-Speed's hand.

"Before we go, I want to know the rest of your names, just so I know we can trust you with this," Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 20X sighed.

"Well, you already know Numbuh 125-Speed's name, but I'm Sierra," Numbuh 20X said.

"My real name is Doug," Numbuh 14-Skull answered.

"I'm Skyler," Numbuh 17-Star said happily.

"And I'm Damien," Numbuh 83-Delta replied, "O.K, now you tell us your names!" After everyone had said their names, the group started to plan out what they wanted to do. (You should know the rest of the operatives' names)

After nightfall the group was standing at the outside of the woods with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R parked nearby as they waited for a few others.

"So when are these honorary members coming," Numbuh 4 impatiently moaned.

"Well, here comes the first one!" Numbuh 14-Skull answered dreamily as a girl walked over. She had black hair, black eyes and was wearing a black dress shirt, boots, and black leggings.

"Ladies and gentlekids, this is my girlfriend, Greta," Numbuh 14-Skull said as Greta gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Having a boyfriend that works for an children soldier organization has its perks," Greta cooed.

"Okay, so when are the other two kids coming?" Numbuh 1 asked. Almost as if on cue, Miles walked over with another boy. He had brown hair, black eyes and was dressed in a orange vest, a blue shirt, grey shorts and grey shoes.

"This is my brother, Jason," Numbuh 17-Star said as Jason gave a wave.

"O.K, now that the intros are out of the way, I just want to know two things," Numbuh 14-Skull said eagerly as he rubbed his hands together, "What's the plan and who do I get to beat up in it,"

"Funny you should ask that Numbuh 14-Skull," Numbuh 83-Delta said, " You, Numbuh 125-Speed, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 60 all get to create a diversion. As my Sector knows, Lady Proper has robot drones along with brainwashed kids, so we need you to take on the robots,"

"What about the kids?" Numbuh 86 questioned angrily.

"I was getting to that, Numbuh 86. You, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 17-Star will take care of any kids the Lady sends out," Numbuh 83-Delta said, "As for, Numbuh 2, Greta and Jason, you three will be freeing kids who haven't been properized and setting up pudding bombs in key spots throughout the base. Let's see how much they like having their dresses and suits ruined,"

"Cool," Numbuh 2 answered.

"Finally, Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 1 will be heading into the base's ventilation system to find Numbuh 362, you should find the cells in the lower reaches of the base. Miles and I will be monitoring the situation from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R," Numbuh 83-Delta finished as all of the groups headed off to their jobs.

"This is the most fun I've had in years!" Numbuh 14-Skull cried out as he blasted another robot to bits. As far as Prince Decorous knew, they were trying to take back Numbuh 362 by force.

"Well, good luck with that!" The prince howled in laughter, "Even if you do manage to get through all of my robots, you'll never find Numbuh 362! She being held in the deepest reaches of our basement," The prince didn't realize that Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 20X were listening in on his ranting.

"Wow, you really do know this guy," Numbuh 1 commented as they moved through the vents.

"You know what they say, knowing is half the battle," Numbuh 20X replied, "Also why are these vents so freakishly big, you figure from the last time we attacked Lady Proper, they would have made these things smaller!" That was true, both of the kids could stand up with ease.

"Adults are stupid," Numbuh 1 said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Numbuh 20X answered.

"Stop, please!"

Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 1 looked at each other, then picked up their paste. As they moved farther down the base, the screams only got louder.

"Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 20X! What's your status?" Numbuh 83-Delta shouted through a comlink.

"We think we may have a lead on where Numbuh 362 is being held, just keep listening in," Numbuh 20X replied to him before turning back to Numbuh 1, "We need to hurry, if we can reach Numbuh 362 just as Lady Proper is finishing, we'll be able to nab her and not need to worry about being sneak attacked!"

"Sounds good to me," Numbuh 1 answered. Much to both their surprises, the cells weren't very far from where they were previously. Unfortunately both wished that it

been farther. They found a vent cover that let them look into the cell and got to watch Numbuh 362 being whipped with a belt.

"S….stop, please," Numbuh 362 begged on verge of tears. Lady Proper only laughed.

"When you stop fighting us, I will be a bit kinder. But now, I must take my leave to deal with your pesky friends," Lady Proper hissed as she left Numbuh 362 in her cell. Back in the vents, Numbuh 20X was rubbing her wrists as Numbuh 1 fought with vent cover.

"Man, if I had known you would have been this mad, I would have just taped you to the wall instead of holding you down" Numbuh 20X angrily ranted.

"Well, next time, don't try and hold me down when I want to rip someone's heart out," Numbuh 1 shot back as he finally got the cover off, allowing Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 20X to jump down. Numbuh 362 eyes lit up as soon as she saw them.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Numbuh 362 pleaded.

"Numbuh 362, we're the real deal," Numbuh 20X answered. Numbuh 362 quickly grabbed Numbuh 1 and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming to save me," Numbuh 362 said happily. While shocked at first, Numbuh 1 soon began to return the hug.

"As much, as I hate to interrupt this, we really need to get going," Numbuh 20X said before using her L.I.N.E.R to swing herself back into the vents. Numbuh 1 and 362 quickly followed suit.

Numbuh 1, Numbuh 20X, and Numbuh 362 managed to get out just as the pudding bombs went off. Jason, Miles and Greta had already left and the rest of the group had made their way back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Due to her not being able to walk perfectly at the moment, Numbuh 362 was using a stick as a makeshift cane. Needless to say, the KND members were horrified when they saw her. Other then the whip marks left on her backside, she had several smaller cuts on her arms and face, one of her eyes wasn't opening fully, she looked somewhat sick and she couldn't really walk.

"The next time that Lady Proper tries to hurt anyone, I'm going to give her a permanent wedgie, undo it, then give it to her again!" Numbuh 4 angrily said.

"Save room for Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 5 commented punching one of her hands into the other.

"Can we just go back to the treehouse before anyone gets killed?" Numbuh 20X moaned. Taking the hint, Numbuh 83-Delta quickly started up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, giving everyone else the cue to sit down. Taking a seat next to Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1 just sighed, it was a long day and he was exhausted. He did smile a little when Numbuh 362 rested her head on his shoulder.

" _Why do I like this so much,"_ Numbuh 1 thought to himself. He turned back to Numbuh 362, who had fallen asleep. Still smiling, Numbuh 1 dozed off as well.

 **Did you really think that I was going to just have Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 fall in love as soon as the latter was rescued? I don't really believe in love at the first glance. Also Miles, Jason, and Greta are based on Tails, Dipper and Gwen respectively.**


	6. Chapter 6-The Plan

As soon as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R returned to the treehouse **,** Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 20X helped moved Numbuh 362 into 20X's room and everyone else was told to go to bed.

"But-" Numbuh 17-Star started

"That's an order!" Numbuh 20X growled. Numbuh 17-Star sadly headed back to her room, as did everyone else.

"That was a little cruel," Numbuh 362 said.

"Well, I need to be able to focus without her doing…..something," Numbuh 20X said before grabbing a roll of bandages, a cloth and iodine, "O.K, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to need you take your shirt off,"

"What!?" Numbuh 362 squeaked. Numbuh 5, thinking quickly, put her hand on Numbuh 362 shoulder.

"Hey, no one is going to know about this and all of us are girls, so you'll be fine. Numbuh 20X can lock the door if you want," Numbuh 5 said soothingly. Numbuh 20X took the hint and looked the door to her room. Feeling secure, Numbuh 362 took off the remains of her shirt and laid on Numbuh 20X's bed.

"O.K, this may sting a little," Numbuh 20X said as she began to apply the iodine to Numbuh 362's back.

…

Numbuh 362 looked at herself in a mirror. She wasn't even sure she was going heal completely. Other then still being forced to use the stick to help walk, she had bandages wrapped around most of her body, a medical eye patch and still wasn't really feeling great.

"Hey, Numbuh 362," Numbuh 362 turned around to find Numbuh 5 holding her pajamas and helmet, "It's been a long day," Numbuh 362 smiled before taking her things.

"Yeah, I guess is has been,"

"Hey, Numbuh 20X, remember that time we got locked in a soda reserve?"

"That was the best birthday ever, Numbuh 125-Speed! How could I not remember that," The group burst into laughter. Most of the operatives were up already and were all telling each other stories from their past over breakfast while they waited for the rest of kids to wake up.

"Hey, Numbuh 4, remember when you rammed Sticky Beard's ship into the treehouse," Numbuh 2 asked

"He stole my candy! I had every reason in world to do it," Numbuh 4 shot back as everyone burst into laughter again.

"I have a better question! What is taking Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 so long to wake up?" Numbuh 125-Speed moaned. Little did anyone of them know that Numbuh 362 had woken up and was trying to make her way downstairs to join the rest of the group. However, with what felt like a broken leg, it was a little hard for her to walk down steps.

"Wow, how have I not tripped yet?"Numbuh 362 said just as she reached the bottom. Almost as if on cue, she began to fall backwards, only to be caught by Numbuh 1 at the last second.

"Don't be so clumsy next time," He playfully teased, getting her to blush as they walked to join the rest of the group.

"Took you long enough to wake up!" Numbuh 14-Skull mumbled under his breath as the two leaders sat down. Almost immediately, Numbuh 362 began stuffing her face with food, getting her several weird looks.

"Hey, the only thing I've eaten for a week is broccoli, I can do this," Numbuh 362 said before going back to eating. Everyone else just nodded and started talking about their plans for the day.

"Well, I'm going to see this horror movie marathon with Greta. It's gonna be the best!" Numbuh 14-Skull declared.

"Oh, you mean like when the girl gets scared and hugs the boy without noticing?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"No, it was her idea to go," Numbuh 14-Skull answered "Both of us love horror movies!" The rest of the group gave him a weird look before returning back the original conversation.

"Personally, I'm heading down the arcade downtown with Numbuh 125-Speed," Numbuh 20X said.

"Could Numbuh 5 join you guys?" Numbuh 5 asked before giving an unseen wink to Numbuh 20X, who winked back.

"Sure thing! The more the merrier or something like that,"

"I think I heard about a rainbow monkey amusement park being nearby," Numbuh 3 chimed in happily. Before anyone could stop them, Numbuh 3, 17-Star and 86 were gone.

"Hey, Numbuh 2, I need to look for some new parts for one of my new ideas and I think you would know what would work best," Numbuh 83-Delta piped up.

"That sounds like it will be a _part-y_ ," Numbuh 2 laughed, getting groans from everyone else.

"Well, I'm going to the skate park downtown," Numbuh 4 said before pulling a skateboard out of nowhere.

"Hey, Numbuh 14-Skull, didn't you mention a kid gym somewhere nearby?" Numbuh 60 questioned.

"Yep,"

"Well then, I know where I'm going for the day!" Everyone started to get up and leave the room to get their things, however Numbuh 20X stayed behind before turning to Numbuhs 1 and 362.

"I know you probably want to find Lady Proper, Numbuh 362, but until you get better, I'm forbidding you to leave my treehouse," Numbuh 20X declared.

"What, why?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 362 was just as shocked as him. Numbuh 20X just shook her head.

"I know those bombs didn't get Lady Proper and Prince Decorus and they are most likely still on the lookout for you. But just incase, Numbuh 1, stay here as well. They have never found the treehouse, but just incase, I can't risk Numbuh 362 getting more injured," Numbuh 20X answered sternly. This time, both of the leaders got the idea, letting Numbuh 20X leave the room. As soon she as met up with Numbuh 5 and 125-Speed, they both asked her the same question.

"Did you get them to agree to stay in the treehouse by themselves?"

"Oh you bet I did!" Numbuh 20X answered happily. Then all of them gave the only answer they could think of.

"YES!"

 **Yes, almost everyone is a Shipper on Deck for 1x362. Next chapter is going to be a dialogue heavy chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7-A day alone

" _O.K, Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 5 are definitely up to something. I mean, everyone just leaves to do something and then I'm told to stay here? It doesn't make any sense,"_ Numbuh 1 thought to himself as he watched T.V. Numbuh 362 had fallen asleep next to him and was using his lap as a pillow.

"O.K, she is really cute when she sleeps like that, I'll admit that," Numbuh 1 mumbled to himself. Before he knew what he was doing, Numbuh 1 had his hand on Numbuh 362's head. He tried thinking about what Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 5's plans were, but suddenly Numbuh 362 began violently thrashing, snapping Numbuh 1 out of his thoughts.

"N...No! Stay back! I will never listen to you! Ever!," Numbuh 362 screamed. Numbuh 1 almost instantly figured out what was going on.

"She's having a nightmare," Numbuh 1 said, "good thing I still remember what my mother used to do for me," Thinking quickly, he grabbed Numbuh 362's hand with one hand before beginning to stroke her hair with the other. Slowly, Numbuh 362 began to open her eyes, causing her to see that everything that had just happened was all a dream.

"What was going on," Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 362 only looked at the floor.

"I was back in the prison and this time, all of you were properized and she was about to do it to me," Numbuh 362 answered, still staring at the floor. Numbuh 1 only tilted her chin up, causing her to see him smiling.

"I can assure you, none of us would ever get that done to us without a fight," Numbuh 1 replied causing Numbuh 362 to start smiling as well.

"There is something I don't get though, as soon as you started calming me down, the dream was changed," Numbuh 362 stated as she sat up.

"I have my methods," Numbuh 1 said slyly as Numbuh 362 laid back down.

"Well, seems like you two had a good time together," Numbuh 20X said. Everyone had come back from whatever they had done over the day and were eager to hear how Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362's day was.

"Maybe, tonight she won't wake us both up by screaming in the middle of the night," Numbuh 20X said to Numbuh 5, getting Numbuh 362 to laugh.

"Why don't you two just you use earplugs tonight?" Numbuh 2 said. This got Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 20X to facepalm.

"I don't remember why we didn't just do that in first place!" Numbuh 20X moaned. Smiles quickly returned to the girl's faces when they saw that Numbuh 1 had his arm around Numbuh 362.

"So," Numbuh 14-Skull said, clearly trying to change the subject, "When I was at the movies today, Greta and I saw a poster for that School's Out summer dance and the two of us are planning to go,"

"Seriously? You two are obsessed with each other!" Numbuh 4 mumbled.

"Hey, she loves me, what can I say?" Numbuh 14-Skull shot back.

"That just gave me an idea," Numbuh 20X said, "Why don't we all go? We will be able to have some fun and most likely catch Lady Proper," Murmurs all spread around the group, the main response being yes.

"Well, if we are going to do that plan, we should all partner up to-" Numbuh 1 started, but faltered as soon as he saw the others had already partnered up. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3, Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86, Numbuh 83-Delta and Numbuh 17-Star, and Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 125-Speed.

"Looks like you and Numbuh 362 are the only ones left," Numbuh 3 pointed out. Almost instantly, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 started blushing.

"Um, when is that dance, Numbuh 14-Skull?" Numbuh 1 said, still blushing heavily.

"In about two weeks," Numbuh 14-Skull answered, "Gives us all plenty of time to ready."

"I think it's time for bed," Numbuh 20X said. No sooner did she say that did a yawn escape Numbuh 17-Star's mouth. Quickly, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 20X ran ahead of everyone and hi fived.

"Our plan seems like it is going perfectly!" Numbuh 20X happily said.

"Yea, but we need to be less obvious about this. Numbuh 5 thinks Numbuh 1 may be onto us," Numbuh 5 replied.

"Sounds good, maybe like the trip up or the shove into the other person?" Numbuh 20X said. By now Numbuh 362 had reached the room, so the other two girls stopped, but were still pleased with their progress.

 **Yep, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 20X playing matchmaker. Also before any of you say this is out of character for Numbuh 5, she is the one who generally makes fun of Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3's so this is in character for her. Plus she is also trying to make her best friend happy.**


	8. Chapter 8-The final battle

"Ugh, what is taking them so long!" Numbuh 4 groaned. The dance was in a few hours and almost everyone was waiting on Numbuh 3, Numbuh 17-Star, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 362 to finish getting ready.

"This better be worth it," Numbuh 60 mumbled under his breath.

"I think I see Numbuh 3 coming," Numbuh 20X said happily. Sure enough, Kuki came over to the group dressed in her offit from operation D.A.T.E(O.K, so everyone from Sector V, but I had to say something!). Numbuh 4 just stared happily. Soon after Numbuh 17-Star and Numbuh 86 came out. Both were dressed in blue dresses and Numbuh 86 had her hair in a bun. Numbuh 83-Delta and Numbuh 60 had similar reactions to Numbuh 4 after seeing that.

"I guess that leaves Num-", was all Numbuh 1 could say before Numbuh 362 came over. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and was wearing a white gown. After 2 weeks, Rachel had pulled through her illness and injuries and looked stunning. All Numbuh 1 could do was stare in shock.

"Well, I think she cleans up nicely," Numbuh 20X said as the group made their way to the dance hall.

"Dude, we know why we're here," Numbuh 125-Speed groaned. The group had reached the place but Numbuh 1 was insisting on saying something first. "Well, everyone minus Doug," The rest of the group turned to see what he meant, but quickly regretted it. Numbuh 14-Skull was engaged in a heavy make out session with Greta.

"O.K, he'll catch up when he's done. Anyways, all I wanted to say is, have fun," Numbuh 1 said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Numbuh 1, the biggest workaholic ever was just telling them to have fun.

"Um, Numbuh 1, is that you?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Yes, I'm Numbuh 1! The reason I'm acting like this is because-because we have all had a rough few weeks and this will be sometime to relax," Numbuh 1 replied, "Also, according to reports, the moonbase and arctic base will be cleared out, so this is our last to chance to all fun together." Everyone chose not push the matter, but all kept their hands on the weapons inside their outfits, as they walked inside.

"Say, Numbuh 17-Star, wanna dance?" Numbuh 83-Delta smoothly asked, sticking his hand out. Numbuh 17-Star happily grabbed it.

"Oh, Damien, I thought you never ask!" Soon the two were happily dancing together to the music. Seeing this, Numbuh 4 managed to get the courage to walk over to Numbuh 3.

"Hey, Numbuh 3, would you like to dance?" Numbuh 4 managed to get out. Numbuh 3 wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Wally! You shouldn't have," Kuki answered happily. Numbuh 4 just grabbed her hand and moved onto the dance floor, hoping no one saw him. Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 20X where have a chat while their dates were stuffing their faces with food from a buffet table.

"Man, that 125-Speed really likes chili dogs," Numbuh 5 said.

"He sure does," Numbuh 20X replied, "Also, I know the real reason Numbuh 1 is so out of sorts tonight."

"We both do, it's the fact he is in love," Numbuh 5 bluntly stated, before looking around, "by the way, where are Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362?"

"I think they went onto the balcony," Numbuh 20X answered with a smile. Sure enough, that was were the two leaders were. Both of them were sitting on the railing.

"This reminds me of the super convention center," Numbuh 362 said. Numbuh 1 looked at her.

"Hey, Numbuh 362, you know that feeling you get when you really care about someone?" Numbuh 1 asked quietly. Much to his surprise, Numbuh 362 smiled.

"Yes, I know how it feels," She answered. Numbuh 1 just took her hands and returned the smile.

"Well, I have felt like that towards you ever since the tag game," Nigel answered. He could see her tearing up.

"Rachel," he started "I-" A loud blast cut off his confession. Completely forgetting the previous conversion, the two raced back into the dance hall to find Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 20X and Numbuh 60 all trying to battle a giant robot controlled by Lady Proper and Prince Decorous.

"Oh, you poor fools! Did you really think that a couple pudding bombs could stop us!" Lady Proper cackled over the noise.

"Stop monologuing and fight!" Numbuh 14-Skull exclaimed as he raced back into the room. He had been helping the others get anyone who wasn't a KND member outside. Lady Proper growled at that.

"We don't monolog!" Prince Decorous screeched at Numbuh 14-Skull, before firing a laser blast at him, before realizing that Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 had come back.

"Well, well, well," Lady Proper hissed, "If it isn't my second runaway! I'm not surprised you fell in with the first runaway, although she got out faster."

"Who else got out!" Numbuh 362 demanded, but she didn't need to wait for an answer as Numbuh 20X was nervously rubbing her neck, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I didn't want you doubting yourself as leader!" Numbuh 20X shot back before barely dodged a laser blast, "O.K no more Mrs nice girl! Countdown!" All the operatives got the idea.

"Numbuh 362!" Rachel exclaimed before blasting the robot's arm

"Numbuh 83-Delta!" Damien was about to jump at the robot, but Numbuh 3 stopped him.

"You go after Numbuh 86, silly," Numbuh 3 said. This got Numbuh 83-Delta to face palm.

"Delta means triangle and 83 times 3 is 249," Numbuh 83-Delta replied as he used his laser sword knock off the robot's arm.

"Numbuh 20X!" Sierra was about blast off the robot's lasers, but was stopped by Numbuh 4.

"You don't go until after Numbuh 60!" He protested.

"In Roman Numerals, X is 10 so 20 times 10 is 200, so it's my turn," She answered as she blasted all of the weapons on the robot.

"Numbuh 86!" Fanny cried out as she smashed one of the robot's legs.

"Numbuh 60!" Patton yelled as he blasted the robot's other arm off.

"Numbuh 17-Star!" Skyler happily cried out before smashing the robot's other leg, causing to topple over.

"Numbuh 14-Skull!" Doug barked out as he smashed the robot's cockpit open. Lady Proper and Prince Decorous tried to run for it, but were surrounded by Sector V, who continue the attack.

"Numbuh 5!" Abby said as she kicked Prince Decorous in the face.

"Numbuh 4!" Wally yelled out as he charged at the Prince, knocking him to the floor and unconscious.

"Numbuh 3!" Kuki said as she skipped over to Lady Proper and punched her in the face.

"Numbuh 2!" Hoagie said as landed a kick on the Lady's stomach. Suddenly everyone heard the sound of rockets and turned to see where it was coming from.

"Numbuh 1!" Nigel cried out as he rocketed towards Lady Proper using his rocket shoes. He slammed to her at full force, knocking her into the wall and unconscious. Then, he went back over to the robot, grabbed it, before bringing it outside to show to the rest of the guests, with the other operatives hot on his tail. By the time they reached him, the rest of the kids had erupted into cheer and began rushing back into the dance hall.

"Someone is being a bit of a show off tonight," Numbuh 5 said playfully. Numbuh 1 didn't answer. Instead, he landed in front of Numbuh 362 and opened his mouth to say something, but Numbuh 362 just kissed him. Even though he was shocked at first, Numbuh 1 soon began to return the affections.

"I get the idea," Numbuh 362 said. Numbuh 1 just took her hand and lead her back into the dance hall.

"How many times is he going make us run after him," Numbuh 14-Skull muttered as he raced back into the dance hall. He didn't say anything but he wanted to score another kiss from Greta. Everyone made it back inside just as a catchy pop song started blaring.

 **Next chapter is going to be an epilogue. That's all I have to say.**


	9. Epilogue

Numbuh 86 was chasing a 13 year old operative through the arctic base, desperately trying to make sure he didn't get away.

"Numbuh 27! Get back here!" She called out. Numbuh 27 quickly rounded a corner only to randomly trip over something. Numbuh 86's squad quickly pounced on the operative.

"Numbuh 27, time for decommissioning!" Numbuh 86 triumphantly said.

"Aw man," Numbuh 27 moaned sadly as he was lead away. Numbuh 86 started to look for what had tripped her target. She found that a foot had tripped him and she found that it belong to Numbuh 60, who had stepped out of the shadows.

"If I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned up," Numbuh 60 jokingly said. Numbuh 86 blushed, but she tried to hide it.

"You-You! I'll…..see you later," Numbuh 86 managed out as she walked away. Numbuh 60 just smiled.

"She is so into me,"

Sector NJ was chasing after Knightbrace, who had just attacked a bunch of kids at a candy store.

"Hey, Braceface, take this!" Numbuh 20X said as she grabbed Knightbrace's headgear and flung him into a building.

"I don't get way you kids fight me! I am doing this for your own good! I….." Knightbrace rambled on to point where Sector NJ just wanted the fight to be over. They all pulled out some type of shooting weapon and aimed them at Knightbrace.

"On three, we shoot," Numbuh 125-Speed said, "1-2-"

"JUST FIRE!" Numbuh 14-Skull screamed as the kids fired at Knightbrace.

"You all need to be shown good-Owwww!" Knightbrace groaned as he fell unconscious.

On the moonbase, things were normal. Well, as normal as several operatives waiting by Numbuh 362's office door to ask her something.

"What is taking her so long to open up!" One of the operatives yelled out. Soon all of the operatives began loudly screaming and shoving. In the middle of the chaos, Numbuh 35 cried out.

"Her office door! It's unlocked!" That got everyone's attention. Numbuh 362 never left her door unlocked.

"Open the door!" Numbuh 363 moaned. Numbuh 35 nodded and opened the door. What everyone didn't see shocked them. Numbuh 362 wasn't in her office. Instead, a note was resting on her desk.

"Read it!" Someone barked out. Numbuh 23 grabbed the note and in her loudest voice began to read.

"To whoever finds this letter, I'm out on a mission with Numbuh 1 and I will be back soon. Signed Numbuh 362,"

"My sister never mentioned going on a mission today!" Numbuh 363 said, "Something is wrong…." He thought for a few seconds and the answer came to him. "My sister is on a date with that freak!"

Sure enough, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 weren't on a mission. They were out at a restaurant and were engaged in some heavy flirting.

"I hear that last week, you took down a fleet of teenz ships all by yourself," Numbuh 362 cooed. Numbuh 1 flashed a smile.

"It was nothing, at least compared to when you ate all that broccoli," Numbuh 1 replied. The two moved in for a kiss, but a buzz from Numbuh 362's phone caused them to move apart. Numbuh 362 groaned at what the phone read.

"What's wrong?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Harvey thinks you forced me to go out and said he's coming to 'save me' He is such an idiot!" Numbuh 362 groaned. Numbuh 1 just laughed.

"He really is annoying," Numbuh 1 joked. This time, it was Numbuh 362's turn to laugh.

"I guess you're right. See you around soldier," Numbuh 362 said as she stood up to leave. But Numbuh 1 stopped her.

"You forgot something," He said before pulling her into a kiss. The two went until they heard gagging noises and a thud. Whipping their heads around, they found Numbuh 363 passed out on the floor with a look of shock on his face. The two leaders laughed as Numbuh 1 fired up his rocket shoes.

"Shall we?" He said before extending his hand out to his new girlfriend, who grabbed her brother before taking his hand.

"Yes, let's head back to the moonbase," Numbuh 1 quickly scooped his girlfriend up and flew off.

 **The end! What did you guys think? Review and follow because I may do a sequel! But my next project will be for another show.**


End file.
